botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Day of Revelation
The Day of Revelation was the treacherous military campaign conducted by the Chaos-corrupted Icarion Anasem and his fellow Insurrectionist Legions against their fellow Legiones Astartes who were still loyal to the Emperor. Launching a series of treacherous ambushes, the subsequent internecine battles that followed was the first overt sign of Icarion's turn to Chaos and marked the first battle of the Icarion Insurrection. The Day of Revelation was the major turning point of the 31st Millennium, when the Legiones Astartes abandoned the Great Crusade and turned on one another in fratricidal butchery. This marked the end of the Emperor's dream for a new golden age of Mankind, and marked the beginning of the Age of Darkness. Overview Of all the countless days of the Insurrection, there was no day more bloody than the Day of Revelation. Some even say that the butchery of the Siege of Terra paled into insignificance compared to that of the Day of Revelation. The Day of Revelation had been in planning for decades by the time it was executed. From the minute that he first turned his back upon the Emperor until the opening shots of the Insurrection were fired, Icarion Anasem was planning the Day of Revelation. During those decades of preparation and planning, those legions who had committed themselves to Icarion's cause had purged their ranks and begun taking in more recruits than ever before, all the while supplied with the most recent armour and weapons by Icarion's allies within the Mechanicum. Where a more bombastic character might have chosen to reveal their treachery with a grand gesture, some great battle, Icarion was altogether more practical. He instead chose to exploit his numbers, splitting his legions into multiple forces. Sent out to all fronts of the Great Crusade, these forces tasks were the annihilation of those legions loyal to the Emperor who Icarion believed to be incorruptible and the weakening of those that Icarion still hoped to turn in a series of ambushes. In each of these ambushes, the Insurrectionists would outnumber their loyal brothers and have the element of surprise. By the time that all the battles of the Day of Revelation ended, Icarion's forces had inflicted terrible losses on the loyalists. There wasn't a single loyal legion left untouched, even the Halycon Wardens, whose strength was largely on garrisson duty across the Imperium, lost brothers, both to battle and treachery as some of their number turned and joined the Stormlord. However, worse and more irreplaceable than the dead legionaires were those primarchs who were lost. Daer'dd Niimkiikaa of the Iron Bears was killed when his brothers K'awil Pakal and Koschei Kharkovic dragged him down. Pionus Santor of the Scions Hospitalier was wounded almost to the point of death by Sorrosworn Morro of the Drowned and incapable of leading his legion. Azus of the Dune Serpents was missing, although his legion still held that he lived despite none knowing where he was. Notable Battles Listed below are the notable battles of the Day of Revelation and the resulting outcomes: The Kataii Ambush The Battle of Untara Prime The First Battle of Madrigal Main page: The First Battle of Madrigal Pyrrhicles, Alexandros' equerry, made a stop at Madrigal on his way to rejoin the Warmaster in the Sol System. Here he was confronted by Icarion with the truth of his planned coup against the Emperor. However, the Stormlord had made a fundamental miscalculation, and Pyrrhicles defied him, ordering his fleet to flee the system. Nonetheless, Icarion already had Halcyon Wardens turned to his banner under the leadership of Malis. Thus Pyrrhicles was forced to engage his brother Legionaries and the renamed Harbingers pursuing him. He was slain by Raiden Athrawes on the bridge of his ship, but his sacrifice bought time for the remaining Loyalists in his fleet to slip the noose and return to Sol. The Iphigenian Deception The Iphigenian Deception was one of the battles on the Day of Revelation during which Kozja Darzalas of the Warbringers attempted to destroy the Dune Serpents and capture or kill Azus Bahmut. Despite a significant split in the XIV Legion's forces,the battle would prove to be a major embarassment to the Alabaster Prince, as the Loyalist Primarch managed to evade the ambush and escaped back into the stars, taking with him enough Astartes to become a hindrance to Icarion's forces in the years to come. The Ambush at Kartyg The Berserkers of Uran massacred the population of an Imperial World to draw the Crimson Lions into a trap. Emerging from concealment, they inflicted grave losses upon their hated kinsmen. The Battle of Mena-Goth The Warriors of Peace launched a surprise attack on the Fire Keepers with the aid of the Xei 'An taghmata. Category:D Category:Day of Revelation Category:Campaign Category:Icarion Insurrection